Losing You
by DreamerXxX
Summary: Kara Day lost her boyfriend 3 years ago, now she's trying to move on and wait for her life to end itself, sadly that wouldn't happen, someone else had grown to like Kara himself. Would he be able to touch her heart? Make her feel happy again?


Part 1

Life had change... when you left me all alone in this world... but I know that you never mean to do such a thing... So that's why I must promise myself to never fall in love with someone besides you... And I'll be happy... waiting for my time to go by and see you again...

"Yo! wake up!" Said my boss, I just look at him and went back to where I was suppose to be. I grab a dish and began to put stuff in it. Ever since my old job was gone out of the blue I had to work in a new one, but this one is the pain in the butt.

"Hey! Your doing this all wrong! Here let me show you one more time!" He grab my dish and pour everything out and re-did very thing. I just rolled my eyes, I can't believe that I'm doing this crap, I should had gone to college, but no... I wanted to find someone...

"Got that?" He asked me, I just stare at him and nod my head. "If you do this one more time your fired." Then he finally walked away. nI know that he's not going to let me go, people these days don't want to do the crap that I'm doing.

All of my friends left me for their new life, I live alone in that same house, that I use to share with someone, now his out of my life...

All of my tears finally wash away in a couple of months... I'm now 24 years old. and he left me 3 years ago.

This is where I'm going to start on my story...

I finally look for a new job and when I find a job then I'm going to quit that pain in the butt job. As I was searching for 5 hours I finally reach to Ben & Jerry's. There was a sign that says help wanted, so I just went in and look around. I told myself that maybe this place is good enough for me, and besides it's close to where I live.

"May I help you?" Someone asked me, I look and smiled at that person and said yes and then asked for an application.

It was fun walking around again, when the sun shine on your face and you could feel the air feels fresh. I miss it, I miss the outside, I miss seeing flowers every where when I walk around in the park, and what I miss most of all... is everyone that I remember use to be there for me. Now I'm alone in this world with no one not even the one I love...

"HEY LADY! WATCH OUT!" yelled a guy, I turn my head to see what he was trying to warn me about. Some guy was riding his bike and there was this other guy that was wearing black that was trying to catch up to him. When the guy with the bike passed me he turn and he yelled out to me "Move it lady!" and he just road off. I just gave him an ugly look, then the guy in black was still running after him, but then he stop in front of me and smiled then wink, then started running again. I just gave a weird look and told myself, people these days are just getting weirder and weirder every minute.

As my day went on, and as I kept on daydreaming, I didn't realize that I haven't change since I was 19 years old. I got the job 3 days later and I finally quited the other one, he seem happy for me to leave. So now I'm working at Ben & Jerry's.

"Hey," I just looked up, I was just sitting on a chair with a table next to me. It was that same guy in black, but this time he's wearing unifrom... Hey! He's wearing the same unifrom as me! "You were the lady that my friend was yelling at. Sorry about him." I just stared at him and gave him looks, but all I said was " Yeah..." " I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you, again." "Yeah..."

Then he just gave me a funny look and said, "I think you were suppose to give me your name?" I turn my eyes to the door on my left and turn my eyes back to him and said, "Huh?"

He just laughed at me, and I just felt stupid, this Alex guy had light brown hair that is spiked up and brown eyes, when he laughs at you, you can't help to laugh back, he seem like a nice guy to hang out with.

"I'm Kara," I told him, he stop laughing at me and said, "So are you new to this stuff?" "Yeah, I don't even know how to make ice cream here." He just smiled at me and ask me to follow him. So I did and he teach me of what to do and what not to do, it sound easy and all, but for some reason it was difficult for me. I couldn't scoop ice cream out! What's wrong with me?

"Hey you're just a beginner, it doesn't matter you'll get better at it." Said Alex, I just look at him and said "Hmm."

When the day was finally over I get to go home and rest.

"Hey Kara," I turn around and there was Alex "could you help me please?" "Help you with what?"

-Few Hours Later...-

"Your kidding right Alex"  
"Nope."

It turns out... I have to babysit for Alex while he goes to a concert with his buddies.

"I better get paid to do this"  
"Oh you will"  
"How much"  
"Hmm, not much, but to make it better..."

He got closer to me and look into my eyes and he smiled.

"I'll give you a free french kiss"  
"What?!"

I push him away and went 2 inches away from him. He just laugh, "Your fun to tease you know that?" he asked me, and I said was, "From you yes..." and nod at the same time.

He just laugh at me and said later then went to his car, and I just ring the door bell and 5 little kids said "Uncle Alex!" and then jump on me so then I fell on the ground, and one little girl said, "That ain't Uncle Alex, that's the weird lady." I got angry and said, "What weird lady?!" All 5 of the little kids laughed at me, while I was mad and confuse. Even Alex smiled when he got to his car. Why is this day so weird? And why am I babysitting?! 


End file.
